I Do But I Don't
by Midnight Sin
Summary: Yuna gets a new job and becomes a wedding planner. At a wedding, she meets the man of her dreams. Find out what can happen when Seymour, Dona, and her boss get into her way. Please Read & Review!


**This is during FFX, when the party is traitors and Tidus is not with them…**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Final Fantasy characters!

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if the beginning is a snooze-fess! I based this off of a movie I saw and I'm trying to remember what happens. It might be confusing so I'm sorry. Well there's lot of detail in the beginning: deal with it! This fic contains **SPOILERS**! Only read if you have beaten the game or have played most of it.

**Chapter One: The Man of Her Dreams**

People would crowd around Yuna so that wherever she would go, people would follow. Everyone loved, the fact that she was following her father's footsteps. People now, more than ever, were getting married and asked Yuna to be their wedding planner…

It didn't start out like this, she used to be at Besaid Beach enjoying her life… when one day, a lady asked if Yuna could answer some question about "true" love and marriage. Yuna, who had no experience of weddings because the wedding in Bevelle didn't count. The wedding there, was _that_ bad.

More and more people came until suddenly she realized that her days of enjoying and relaxing in the sun were over. Yuna then later became a "jr." wedding planner. She had to prove to her boss that she could be responsible for this job.

Before Yuna was working with another wedding, Yuna went to see her uncle, her only uncle, Uncle Cid. He lived on the far side of an island called, the Bikanel Desert.

_Cid is like a dad to me. He's the only living relative, older than 30, that is alive. I normally don't see him, with my job and all, but when I do, the memories I have are happy ones!_

Yuna met up with him and he let her in his house. It was awkward the conversation they had later that day:

Cid, who was making lunch, looked at Yuna and grinned, "I hear you married Seymour. How… um…great!" Yuna stared at him without blinking once. "You're happy? I only married him so I could convince him that he shouldn't kill himself to become the next Sin and wipe out all of mankind! He was the one who let fiends in the stadium! He and the Guados destroyed Home! And you can say that you're happy?"

Cid looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of a good answer. "Well, you just listed all the bad things about him. If you haven't noticed, he was the one that thought that Guado, Yevon followers, and Al Bhed should be together. He thought with OUR help, we could destroy Sin. And even though it backfired, I'm still grateful of that man. He's a good person, a little psycho, but a good person."

_The whole reason Cid is all hey-wired is because I told him that I was going to get a "divorce." It was not just because he's crazy psycho, because that is mainly the reason, but he slept with Rikku at the reception! She told me all about it and how "icky" it was. I never had the heart to tell him. I guess he thought Seymour was actually a good guy…_

After the long silence… Cid stood up, out of his chair, and said something quick with out thinking, trying to break the awkward silence, "Well, when I heard the news that you were coming today…I invited Seymour to come. You know, work it out. Solve all your problems." Cid looks at his watch. "He should be here right now…" Once he was done with his sentence out came Seymour from the back door.

Seymour came in, with his crystal eyes and all, and just grinned an evil look at Yuna. "  
So Cid, the uncle of Yuna. I hope you're not mad about the whole "Operation Mi'hen" thing. I thought it would work. You know, with your awesome macina." After Seymour was done with the sentence, she rolled her eyes and murmured to herself, "Showoff."

Cid chuckled, "Oh no. You're the only maester that would allow it. You thought that the Al Bhed AND the Crusaders could defeat Sin. And even though…" Yuna interrupted, "And even though that was a dumb way. The only way is with summoners." She then tilted her face to Seymour. "Can I see you outside?" With a wave they both went out of the room and entered the outside.

Yuna looked straight into Seymour's eyes. "What are you doing here? Wait. I don't want to know. I just want you to leave! And don't make Cid like you! You're just here so that you can win my trust back but you can't! You slept with Rikku for no apparent reason! YOU'RE JUST A…A CRAZY BOOGAR MUFFIN:o" With that, she left and she went back to her job close to the Djose Temple.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she was back, a young lady came in and wanted to schedule a wedding. "More tea?" asked Yuna holding a platter of cups. "I was wondering if I could schedule the wedding to be on a Friday, or a Saturday or something." Yuna spoke before her boss could, "Actually, I think it wouldn't be good because people are very busy those days." Yuna could tell that the bride loved those words. "Is this your assistant?" She was facing toward the boss. "No, she's a jr. wedding planner."

_I hate when she says that. I do all the work and planning and she gets all the credit. All she does is boss me around like I'm…like I'm her servant!_

Hello, Lady Yuna. People called they wanted a wedding. But these people aren't just any people, they're millionaires. SO DON'T SCREW THIS UP! If you don't… you can be promoted. I scheduled an appointment today. You're going to meet the bride. She will discuss with you all the matters of the wedding."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:00 (Kilika Dock)

Yuna entered this building, where to her surprise, she saw Lady Dona! Barthello went up to Yuna and asked, "Do you have a card?" Yuna shook her head and said, "Um…I'm the wedding planner." Barthello murmured, "Right this way."

_It was awkward that Barthello didn't recognize me…I wondered why?_

Yuna followed him and then Dona appeared. Barthello let them to check on other things…"You must be the wedding planner. I'm so glad you could come on such short notice. We had other wedding planers but none of them would cooperate with me. You see, Lady Yuna, just because you're the daughter of Lord Braska doesn't mean that you get a discount or any thing like that. Understood?"

Yuna nodded and then Barthello came back telling Dona that someone is hurt, but Dona didn't care and wanted a latté. Once Barthello gave her that, she yelled at him for not helping the girl that was hurt. Dona left for a second, and came back with a pile of papers that were about the wedding. Yuna took them and left. When she went to Djose, she put the papers on her boss's desk and went back to Luca, for a wedding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Luca Wedding:

Yuna didn't realized it until afterward that this wedding would change Yuna's life forever. It started out good. The rehearsals were great and everyone knew what to do. But there was one problem: the groom was a big, fat showoff. He thought it would be good idea if he did a huge awesome entrance.

The bride was worried because no one had found her husband. "HEY! Guys! Look up here!" _It was funny, to see everyone's head look up at the exact time. _Up, high on the rooftop of the chapel, was the groom. He jumped down with a rope and a harness around his waist. He looked like he was rock climbing because the chapel had stones instead of bricks.

_No one ever cares about the groom. They come only to see the bride. _

After accidentally hitting some button on the harness, he was stuck. So Yuna had to call some blitzball players and tell them to bring a latter of some sort. One like a fire truck holds.

Yuna went inside the chapel and up the stairs where she found the groom right outside of the window. "Everything's going to be alright." Yuna said, "Where are you going on your honeymoon?" The groom replied, "The Mi'hen Highroad, we both love chocobos and we're going to watch the beauty of the sunset together." Yuna thought quickly, "Well think of that. Think of the beautiful rays of the sunset and the coolness of the breeze…"

A man on a huge latter came up and was taking the harness off the groom. After the wedding was over, Yuna asked the man, "What is your name?"

The man answered, "Tidus." and smiled. Yuna grinned, "I see. I'm Yuna, the daughter of Lord Braska." Tidus looked surprised like he was meeting Superman or something. "Yo-your father is Lord Braska!" Yuna nodded politely and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once that wedding was over, she went back to hang out with Lulu. They decided to go to Kilika and there, they went to a fancy restaurant/bar.

When they finally got seated down. Yuna started the conversation. "Today, at a wedding, I met a man that was handsome, sweet, and charming. Oh I fell in love! He saved the groom because the groom was stuck on top of the chapel…" Yuna and Lulu giggled and laughed and told each other stories. After all that laughing, Yuna's mouth was sour. "Hey, I'm going to get myself a drink…do you want one?" Lulu nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Yuna went up to the counter and ordered two drinks and walked back slowly. When she walked back, she hit someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!" They said together. Yuna realized it the man at the wedding… He looked into her eyes and asked "Name's Yuna, right?" She looked back and nodded. "Come on…let's dance." Said a familiar voice. Yuna looked beside him and she saw Lady Dona. Dona looked at Yuna and said, "How do you know Tidus?" She answered, a little broken-hearted and said, "We met today, at…a…wedding. He saved the groom's life." Tidus smiled and said, "Yeah…but if you didn't call us, I won't have been there. And we would have never met." Yuna smiled a little bit and walked away.

When she got back to where Lulu was sitting, Lulu could tell that Yuna wanted to cry. "What happened? You were happy before." Yuna's head was facing the ground and her brown hair covered her eyes. "Well, when I got the drinks I saw Tidus again, but this time, he was with Dona…How could _he_ fall in love with _her_? But it serves me right. Finally, when I thought I could love him, or any other man, bad things happen. I should of known. I mean why would he fall in love with me?" Her head faced up and she brushed her hair, so now you could see her eyes.

One, two, three tears fell down her cheek and into the table. Lulu could tell that Yuna didn't want to talk anymore about it. Yuna wiped her tears from her eyes and sniffled and said, "Let's go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end. Please review! Next chapter coming up soon!


End file.
